memory_alphafandomcom_cs-20200214-history
USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)
Touto lodí začíná série lodí Enterprise s registračním číslem NCC-1701. Je třídy Constitution. V jejím křesle se postupně vystřídali kapitáni Robert April, pak Christopher Pike, James Kirk, Williard Decker a nakonec Spock. Vypuštěna roku 2245. Její nejslavnější pětiletá mise začala v roce 2264. Po dokončení mise byla podrobena rozsáhlé rekonstrukci. Dokončena byla v roce 2271, kdy měl dostat velení Williard Decker. Hned po dokončení byla Enterprise vyslána, aby zjistila vše o objektu, který se blížil k Zemi. Na této výpravě velel Enterprise admirál James T. Kirk a Decker byl pouze první důstojník. Roku 2277 byl Spock povýšen na kapitána a převzal velení Enterprise. Roku 2280 se z Enterprise stalo tréninkové plavidlo Akademie. Roku 2285 se střetla s Khanem Singhem a výsledkem bylo těžké poškození lodi a smrt kapitána Spocka. Hvězdná flotila rozhodla, že nemá cenu Enterprise opravovat a tak byla vyřazena. Avšak aby mohlo být Spockovo tělo zachráněno, ukradl ji admirál Kirk a letěl s ní do sektoru Genesis. Tam se střetla s Klingonskou lodí. Když admirál Kirk viděl, že proti Klingonům nemají šanci, vzdal se, ale před opuštěním lodi spustil autodestrukční sekvenci a loď byla i s Klingony zničena. Roku 2286 ji nahradila U.S.S. Enterprise-A. Raná historie V době od raného do poloviny 23. století bylo Hvězdnou flotilou Federace uvedeno do provozu alespoň dvanáct hvězdných lodí typu těžký křižník, třídy Constitution. (TOS: "Tomorrow is Yesterday"). Plavidlo registrováno NCC-1701, které bylo postaveno v San Franciscu, bylo pokřtěno Enterprise. Larry Marvick byl uveden jako jeden z návrhářů Enterprise, ''(TOS: "Is There in Truth No Beauty?") Dr. Richard Daystrom navrhl její počítačové systémy, (TOS: "The Ultimate Computer"), kapitán Robert April dohlížel na konstrukci jejích komponentů a poté jí velel během zkušebních letů a raných misích. Sarah Aprilová sloužila jako hlavní lékařský důstojník a navrhla pro lodní ošetřovnu několik nástrojů. (TAS: "The Counter-Clock Incident") Kapitán Christopher Pike velel ''Enterprise od raných 50. do 60. let 23. století. Jeho mise zahrnovaly cesty k soustavám Rigel, Vega a Talos. Pikeův napůl vulkánský vědecký důstojník, Spock, který pod ním sloužil více jak jedenáct let, se nakonec stal nejdéle sloužícím důstojníkem této lodi. (TOS: "The Menagerie, Part I") Na konci roku 2256 nabádala Michael Burnhamová kadeta Tilly, aby zlepšila svoji fyzickou kondici, aby vyčnívala mezi svými vrstevníky a byla přidělena na Enterprise, nebo jednu z jejích sesterských lodí. (DIS: "Lethe") V roce 2257 vyslala Enterprise nouzové volání, které bylo přijato USS Discovery, zatímco byla na cestě na Vulkán. Enterprise se setkala s Discovery poté, co opustili warp. (DIS: "Will You Take My Hand?") Kirkova pětiletá mise V roce 2265 byla Enterprise přidělena na pětiletou misi prozkoumávat hluboký vesmír a velení bylo předáno Jamesi T. Kirkovi. Soubor:180px-USS_Enterprise_orbiting_Omicron_Ceti_III,_remastered.jpg|Na orbitě Omicron Ceti III Soubor:180px-Enterprise_firing_phaser_proximity_blast.jpg|Enterprise střílí z phaserů Soubor:180px-USS_Enterprise,_The_Cage_(remastered).jpg|Enterprise v epizodě Klec Soubor:180px-Vulcan_from_orbit,_Amok_Time_remastered.jpg|U.S.S Enterprise NCC-1701 na orbitě Vulkánu Soubor:USS_Enterprise_NCC-1701_(Überholt).svg.png|U.S.S Enterprise NCC-1701 po přestavbě Soubor: USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) in spacedock-0.jpg|Přestavěná Enterprise v doku Soubor: USS Enterprise approaches V'ger's cloud.jpg|Enterprise navazuje kontakt s V'gerem Soubor: USS Enterprise exiting the Earth Spacedock.jpg|Těžce poškozená Enterprise Soubor: Uss enterprise self destruct.jpg|'',,Můj bože, Kostro... co jsem to udělal?"''- Admirál James T. Kirk ca:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) bg:USS Ентърпрайз (NCC-1701) de:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) en:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) eo:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) es:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) fr:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) it:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) ja:USSエンタープライズ(NCC-1701) nl:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) pl:U.S.S. "Enterprise" NCC-1701 pt:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) ru:USS Энтерпрайз (NCC-1701) Kategorie:Federační lodě